Voicemail systems typically operate when a first person attempts to contact a second person though an audio communication link (e.g., a telephone line) but is unable to contact the second person. Using the voicemail system, the first person can input a stream of audio data into a recording system that converts the audio data into digital and/or analog signals that are stored as a message for later retrieval and playback by the second person.
Extracting valuable content from a number voicemail messages can be difficult at times. For example, when the second person receives a large number of voicemail messages in a relatively short time person it may be impractical to listen to each voicemail message, or the second person may delay listening to the messages until an opportune time, such that time-sensitive information in messages cannot be acted upon. Thus, the person may ignore some or all voicemail messages, or the content of the sender's message may never reach the second person. Furthermore, some voicemail messages can be very long, and the important content of the message may be buried near the end of the message, or interspersed throughout the message, such that the important content of the message may be difficult to ascertain in a short amount of time. Additionally, cumbersome user interfaces with voicemail systems may render the systems ineffective, especially for users who receive a large volume of voicemail messages.